<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out by Weirdandwired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392913">Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired'>Weirdandwired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz x Amity One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Owl house, The owl house., gay female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz's mom walks in on Luz and Amity forcing Luz to come clean about her sexuality. Will her mom accept her or will this drive them further apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz x Amity One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my account on Wattpad. My name there is gameking0231.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is an alternate universe one-shot set in the human world. Hexside is the name of high school that Amity and Luz attend with Principal Bump, still being the principal of the school. If you want to see more alternate universe stories, let me know.</p><p>Amity and Luz were cuddling on luz's living room couch, finally enjoying some time together. Her head was resting in Luz's lap as she stroked her hair. It had been a crazy week full of cramming for midterms and test anxiety, so the two rarely saw each other outside of class, except to study, even more so for Amity, who was taking several AP classes. Luz often joked that Amity ran on caffeine and pure adrenaline. She was the hardest worker Luz knew besides her mom.</p><p>Luz loved and disliked this part of her. She was so hard-working and dedicated, but she had a tendency to overwork herself. She lost count of how many times her girlfriend came to school exhausted. How many all-nighters she pulled to make sure she knew the information. How Amity kept having panic attacks because of overworking and no sleep.</p><p>Thankfully, midterms officially ended today, and both girls couldn't be happier. To celebrate, Luz asked if Amity wanted to come over to her house, to which Amity happily agreed to. She brushed the green hair out of her girlfriend's eyes before returning her attention to the tv, stroking her hair. Amity would never admit this, but she loved having Luz stroke her hair. "I'm so glad this crazy week is over! It feels like it went on forever." Amity said, her eyes glued to the screen. "Maybe it's because you ran on about 4 hours of sleep a day," Luz said, teasingly.</p><p>Amity stuck her tongue at Luz, causing her to laugh. She could listen to that laugh all day. "But I agree,I don't want to see another flashcard again." Luz said. "But I'm so glad we finally got some alone time together. I missed your cuddles."</p><p>"I missed doing something else," Amity said, looking up at her girlfriend.</p><p>"Oh, and what is that?" Luz asked, a big grin on her face.</p><p>Amity sat up and gave her a small kiss on her lips. Both girls smiled as Luz pulled Amity in for another kiss. She melted into it, kissing her back and taking in Luz's scent. For some reason, Luz always smelled of poppies, but Amity never minded that. The small kiss filled her entire body with warmth as she sighed happily internally. She felt like nothing could ruin the moment.</p><p>Then the front door opened.</p><p>Amity pulled away from luz and sat next to her so fast, she probably broke a record. Both girls composed themselves as best and as quickly as they could before looking at the door. Luz's mother walked inside and closed the door behind her before taking off her shoes. "Mija, I'm home."</p><p>"Hi, Mom," Luz said, trying to act as calmly as possible. She hoped her mom would be too tired to put the pieces together or to not ask questions.</p><p>Camilla looked at her daughter on the couch and was surprised to find Amity there as well. "Oh, hello, Amity. What brings you here?" She put down her purse, looking at the two girls.</p><p>"H-Hello, Ms. Noceda," Amity said weakly. "Luz invited me over. I hope that was okay."</p><p>"Of course. I don't mind. Luz doesn't have very many friends. So, it's great to see her hang out with someone." Camilla said teasingly, causing Amity to giggle. "Mom." Luz groaned. 'I just hope she doesn't notice anything off or comes closer.' Luz thought. This would not be the way she wanted to come out to her mom.</p><p>Unfortunately, that's precisely what happened. Camilla walked toward the girls intent on kissing her daughters forhead. But as she did, she noticed something new. Both girl's face was red looking away from her. This kicked her mom's brain into overdrive as she began to think of different things on what happened. "Is something going on here?" Camilla asked, changing into a more series tone.</p><p>"Um. N-n-no. Nothing happened here. Why do you ask?" Luz tried to keep the hesitation and nervousness out of her voice.</p><p>Her mom arched her eyebrow. "Both of your faces are bright red. Amity is playing with her hair, and you're doing that nervous habit of your where you rub your arm."</p><p>Luz's voice faltered even more. "We were um, both laughing at the tv. We laughed so hard our faces um turned red." She chuckled nervously. Her mind couldn't stop racing and thinking of all the worst-case scenarios 'Surprise mom. Your daughter's secretly Bisexual and has a secret girlfriend that she's been dating for 2 months.' Yeah, that would go over well.</p><p>"Mija," Camilla said in a tone that was both stern and motherly. "I can tell when you're lying to me, and you know how I feel about that. Now please tell me what's going on." She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.</p><p>Luz sighed, knowing that continuing to lie and argue would just create more conflict. She hadn't felt this anxious and afraid since asking out Amity. She looked at Amity, who nodded. That nod said all she needed to hear. I am with you. Amity smiled and took a deep breath before finally speaking. "It's best if you sat down, mom."</p><p>Camilla's face turned to worry and concern as she down on an empty couch. Luz took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaky nerves. It didn't help that much since her nerves were going off like firecrackers. "Um, there really isn't an easy to explain this." Luz started. Her nerves turned into fireworks. "I'm -I'm I'm Bisexual. And Amity's not just my friend. She's my girlfriend. I hope you still love me." She choked up at the last sentence as tears started to form in her eyes. Amity pulled her into a tight hug as she stroked her hair.</p><p>Out of all the things her daughter could have told her today, finding out her daughter was Bisexual was not one of them. Not only that, but she had a secret girlfriend. She just sat there in stunned silence, trying to process what Luz just told her. Once she got over the initial shock, her heart broke. Camilla had rarely seen her daughter cry. She got up and sat next to her daughter. "Oh, Mija, sweetie. Of course, I still love you."</p><p>Luz looked at her mom, still clinging to Amity. "Y-You do?"</p><p>"Of course. Why on earth would you think I wouldn't?" Camilla responded</p><p>When Luz heard that, she could no longer fight the urge and broke down crying. Tears streamed down her face as all the years of hiding and making cover stories about who she was vanished. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. "B-because, I-I am a weirdo and an outcast. There have been times w-where I got in trouble for b-being myself. Times where you seemed disappointed in me. I kept thinking that if you ever found out, you would think less of me and just see another problem." She said as she cried into Amity, soaking her shirt.</p><p>"While your creativity does get out of control sometimes, I was never once disappointed in you. Nothing you do would make think any less of you or lose the love I have for you." Said Camilla. "In fact, I actually approve of you dating Amity.'</p><p>This time it was Amity's turn to be surprised. "Wait. You do?"</p><p>Camilla nodded. "I've seen the way you make her laugh. How you make her feel like everything alright. You keep her grounded but don't restrict her creativity. I couldn't think of anyone else I rather her be dating." Amity smiled at the validation that Camilla just gave her. "But if you hurt her in any way, break her heart, and I promise you, you won't live to see the next day. Are we clear on that?" Camilla's voice turned ice cold. Amity nodded, clearly terrified. She knew an empty threat when she heard one, and that was not one of them.</p><p>Camilla smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now I have to go make dinner. Would you like to join us?"</p><p>Amity thought for a moment before nodding yes. The other option was to go home and get caught in the twin's prank war, and she didn't want to deal with that. Camilla smiled and headed into the kitchen.</p><p>After about an hour later, Luz finally stopped crying. She rubbed her puffy eyes and sniffed. Her head was nestled deep into her girlfriends' shoulder while her arm wrapped around her. Amity looked down her girlfriend's disheveled face. Tears streaks staining her face. She wiped any remaining tears. "Feel better?" Asked Amity, her voice full of love. Luz nodded weakly, falling deeper into Amity's hug. "Sorry about your shirt."</p><p>"Don't be. I have an extra shirt." Amity said, kissing the top of Luz's head. "Your mom accepts you and approves of us dating. Right now, everything is perfect."</p><p>Luz smiled before realizing her mom left. "Where is my mom anyway?"</p><p>"She went to go make dinner. She asked if I wanted to stay, and I said yes. Is that all right?" Amity asked.</p><p>Luz snuggled deeper into Amity's chest. "That sounds perfect." Her girlfriend was right about one thing. Right now, for this one moment, everything was perfect.</p><p>
  <em>This was particularly hard to write especially in the middle of the story because all I could think of was Luz crying. Which is just a depressing thought. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. If you have an idea for a Lumity one shot you want me to do, feel free to type it in the comment section. I need the practice.</em>
</p><p> Update: I am no longer taking one shot requests at the moment. I have received enough and these take time. Sorry, everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>